ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Puppetmaster Blues
Category:QuestsCategory:Aht Urhgan QuestsCategory:Artifact Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *You do not have to wait until after midnight in Japan after completing "Operation Teatime" to start this quest. Speak to Iruki-Waraki. He is feeling blue, and trying to decide the best way to have Ellie return to him. He wonders why Shamarhaan picked him to be a Puppetmaster and what advice he would give about the situation. Go to Bastok Markets, and speak with Shamarhaan. When speaking with Shamarhaan, a cutscene will play. During the cutscene, he'll give a Key Item which is apparently a memory chip from his own puppet. Next, he will speak of a Key Item in Mount Zhayolm, which must be obtained to continue the quest. There are two easy ways to get to this item: either by traveling to the Halvung Staging Point via the Runic Portal or by running to Halvung itself and escaping to Mount Zhayolm. Inside Mount Zhayolm, head to L-8. It's a popular Magmatic Eruca camp in the 64-68 range. The ??? is near the cliff edge on a round manhole cover and gives the message "There is a detached part here..." to those who do not have this quest active. When the Key Item has been obtained, go to Talacca Cove. Talacca Cove can be reached by either going through the Alzadaal Undersea Ruins or by taking the ship to Nashmau and then taking the western exit out of Nashmau Caedarva Mire: Zone to Talacca Cove at E-9 A relatively safe area other than the Imps. Make sure to have Sneak and Invis for chigoes, as well. Talacca Cove: BCNM Fight Location: F-6 (Northwest Corner) This area lacks mobs so feel free to run around it freely. The BCNM is at the Rock Slab in the northwest corner of the map. The fight is called Puppetmaster Blues has a maximum of 6 people and the time limit is 30 minutes. When entering the BCNM, a cutscene will play. After the cutscene, an Automaton named Valkeng will appear in the middle of the BCNM. It will start out as Harlequin mode for the first 30 seconds when the puppet is attacked. * Harlequin is weak to all types of damage. * It will only cast Dia. * Otherwise, it is the normal Harlequin model that all Puppetmasters get. After 30 seconds, Valkeng will change into one of the three forms, depending on the type of damage it has received. * If the majority of the damage is melee, it will change into Valoredge. * If the majority of the damage is ranged, it will change into Sharpshot. * If the majority of the damage is magic, it will change into Stormwaker. After the change, every 1:30 in the battle, it will re-evaluate the type of damage it has recieved, and change accordingly. Valoredge * The Valoredge model has a very high accuracy rating, Ninja tank not recommended without a Bard. ** The automaton's string clipper goes through two shadows. ** Has high defense and physical damage reduction, it can have physical damage reduction up to 33%. ** Attacks rapidly as if with the Turbo Charger, three wind maneuvers, and Overdrive active 90% of the time. ** Can be duo'd by a pure evasion Thief, with a subjob of Ninja, and White Mage. *** Bloody Bolts do the most damage to the Valoredge model when the Thief is not at full health. *** The Sirocco Kukri is highly recommended to exploit its magic weakness as a Thief. ** Might also be possible to solo as a pure evasion Thief, with a subjob of Ninja, with a lot of blind bolts and bloody bolts with spare Hi Potions. ** Easily duo'd by PLD/NIN and RDM/BLM. DoT and enspells do most of the damage. Stormwaker * The Stormwaker model is a Black Mage, not a Red Mage, and will cast all Black Mage spells, including Burst, Flood, -ga magic, and IV spells. * Has a strong resistance against magic. It is not recommended to cast magic against this model. * Casts a spell every 10 seconds. * Takes normal damage from melee and ranged attacks. Sharpshot * RNG model, will use ranged attacks with a extremely high accuracy. * Has rather high evasion, some players may require food or other Accuracy Boosts to consistently land hits. * Has lower than average defense. * Will fire a shot every 4-5 seconds, its ratio of melee attacks to ranged attacks is roughly 3:2. After the fight is over, the unit will self-destruct after asking a question (doesn't matter which answer is chosen). Return to Bastok to talk to Shamarhaan again. Bastok Markets: NPC: Shamarhaan A cutscene will play in which he'll ask the same question as in the previous cutscene. As before, it doesn't matter which answer is chosen. After the cutscene, go see Iruki-Waraki in Aht Urhgan Whitegate again. Aht Urhgan Whitegate: NPC: Iruki-Waraki A cutscene will play. After the cutscene, go to the port in Nashmau. Nashmau NPC: Sajhra Speak with Sajhra located at the exit port of Nashmau, and a cutscene. Return to Aht Urhgan Whitegate and speak with Iruki-Waraki. Aht Urhgan Whitegate NPC: Iruki-Waraki Speak with Iruki-Waraki to play a cutscene. After the cutscene, the Puppetry Taj is received. ---- Game Description Client: Iruki-Waraki (Way of the Devout, Aht Urhgan Whitegate) Summary: :Iruki-Waraki has lost all faith in himself. Meet with his teacher and try to find a way to get Elisabeth to come around.